


Queer as a Nine Bob Note

by laideur



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laideur/pseuds/laideur
Summary: “Are we,” said Aziraphale’s husband, “heterosexuals?"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Queer as a Nine Bob Note

“Are we heterosexuals?”

Aziraphale carefully marked his place in his book, laid it on the table beside him, took a sip of tea, cleared his throat. 

“Pardon?” 

“Are we,” said Aziraphale’s husband, “heterosexuals? And I don’t mean the bodies. That’s just fashion. I mean you and me, our real selves.” 

“Angels don’t have sexes. Demons don’t, either, as far as I’m aware.” 

“No, but. Angel and demon. That’s about as _hetero_ as you can get, isn’t it? Complete opposites.” 

Aziraphale remembered that God had kicked Crowley out of Heaven for asking questions and was beginning to see Her point. 

“Do you want us to be heterosexuals?”

Crowley shrugged with the expressiveness of a creature whose shoulders were wholly decorative. “Not particularly.” 

“Then no, I don’t think we are.” 

Crowley hummed in assent, and seemed to let the matter drop. 

“Besides," Aziraphale continued, "as you said: angel and demon. What on Earth could possibly be queerer than that?"


End file.
